warrior_cats_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
MoonClan's Fear
This Is A Story Written By Redclaw Prologue A tabby she-cat stepped in eyes wide with fear as a bloody demise set upon her eyes, her ears twitched as she turned lightly, stepping forward she saw a cat standing before her, claws unsheathed. "Swampstorm?" the tabby she-cat hissed, "What are you doing h-here....?" Swampstorm twitched his tail and unsheated his claws, getting ready for attack. "Swampst-orm!" The cat plunged into the air claws unsheathed, "It's about time for your death, Shimmerstar." "Never! I won't let you, get away from me!" Shimerstar backed away in fear of her faithful, aggresive power hungry warrior, Swampstorm. A red colored she-cat stepped in beside Shimmerstar, hissing, claws unsheated. "You, won't kill her," The red she-cat hissed. "Redclaw, I have nine lives, i'll be fine, it's only Swampstorm." Echosong, Shimmerstar's faithful deputy padded along side Redclaw. "What's going on here?" Echostar hissed as she lashed her tail in annoyance watching as Redclaw unsheated her claws and jumped on top of Swampstorm. "Tratior!" Redclaw hissed as she raked her claws across Swampstorm's chest. "Idiot, fool! You can't kill me!" Swampstorm teased. "Watch me." Redclaw mewed in annoyance. Shimmerstar hissed and lashed her tail, twitching her ears, "Redclaw, let him live, as we watch him be exhiled with such foolishness, he knew i had nine lives and only a few left, let him go in despair." "Fine, i'll let him go, but do i have your permission to sharpen my claws on him if he is again see inside of our borders?" "No, warriors do not kill for revenge, or to avenge anothers death." Shimmerstar meowed padding away back to her den. Chapter 1 "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, meet here beneath the moonrock for a Clan meeting." Shimmerstar called, jumping up onto the moonrock. "Recently, we've all suffered the loss of one of are most powerful, yet power hungry warriors, Swampstorm. We gather here today to witness the loss and to warn you, this is not the first time he has been crucial to the clan, leaving us without many warriors. Also, here to say we will need to patrol our borders more and more each day and night, some of my faithful warriors, including my deputy, Echosong will be out hunting, or training to keep their strength up, and beware Swampstorm may return, that is all!" Shimmerstar mewed as she leaped off moonrock and padded away to her den. Echosong padded behind her, her paws aching with ignerence as she follows her to her den. "So, you really think Swampstorm would be mouse-brained enough to return to the camp?" Echosong replied in annoyance. "You never know with that warrior," Shimmerstar meowed. Redclaw padded in her eyes were narrowed, "I knew he was a traitor from day one!" She hissed, as she lashed her tail. "I thought Swampstorm was a fine, worthy clan warrior, just only until i figured out why he was trying to do," Echosong mewed as she watched Redclaw pad out of Shimmerstar's den. Chapter 2 "Twistedpaw, how was your training today?" Redclaw asked. "Fine, it was great actually, Appleblossom taught me some battle moves!" Twistedpaw shrieked with happeniess. "That's great, i'm sure you'll be a great warrior one day." Redclaw purred as she padded away towards her den. "Hello, Redclaw." Shimmerstar mewed, spotting her outside her den. "Oh, hello Shimmerstar, fine day, isn't it?" "Indeed," Shimmerstar mewed. "Redclaw, may i ask you something?" Shimmerstar stumbled, having fear in her eyes that the young warrior would deny. "Ovecourse, what is it?" Redclaw replied back. Shimmerstar let out a deep humble breath, "We are less on warriors, apprentices and one of our queens dosn't have enough milk to feed her kits, along with the elders are getting ill, and Leafbare is arriving we need help, from other clans, especially clans that had suffered outbreaks like this before." "Which clans would that be?" Redclaw meowed in response. "ShadowClan, WindClan, NightClan." Shimmerstar mewed, picking up a paw. Category:Fanfictions